He's Back
by Digzahole
Summary: My Roblox Fanfiction about 1x1x1. Sheldesky and Bloxrocks11 (BLOXROCKS11 IS NOT MY ROBLOX NAME, SHEESH!) meet on a game where 1x1x1 is exploiting, but will they manage to stop him or be destroyed by hacks, as 1x1x1 has cheated himself the ability to ban people, forever...


Sheldesky was coding his new game, Cops vs Aliens. He was building his Moon, and coding it to circle Earth. He added alien spawns there, and went to his script page. He noticed something unusual: at the bottom of the page, there was a strange maths sum.

1x1x1 = I am back.

"That's odd," he thought to himself. He proceeded to try and delete this, as he didn't write it. But whenever he tried, it would just re-write itself. Getting impatient, he copied the script excluding the sum, saved his work and reloaded Roblox Studio. But something had glitched, or so he thought, as nothing was there. He then checked the scripting, and it read:

Clear = true

Area = all

Sheldesky was then slightly concerned. He phoned Builderman, and eventually he picked up his phone. Sheldesky proceeded to say:

"Enough of the pranks." yelled Sheldesky, sternly.

"What?" asked Builderman.

"Stop pranking me, trying to pretend your some hacker."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Dude, you know me better than that. And besides, how could I edit your place if I don't know your login?"

"Well, you have a point."

"Oh well. I'll check latest Roblox acivity from my Admin Pannel."

"I doubt that will work."

"Worth a try."

"Oh well. Bye."

Sheldesky leaned back on his chair and sighed. 1x1x1 = I am back?! He didn't know what that meant. He then went to his public profile to make sure nobody had visited his Cops vs Aliens. But he was awestruck. His status was "I am ruled by king hacker!" his character wearing nothing but a shirt saying I am dumb, and his description made him scream inside.

"1x1x1 is back."

He then got a message from Builderman, saying some noob was pretending to be 1x1x1. But Sheldesky proceeded to say somebody had hacked his account, and changed everything to support of 1x1x1. Builderman then messaged him:

"But... if 1x1x1 is back... how do we tell Roblox?"

Sheldesky didn't know. He continued to message a trusted Roblox member, bloxrocks11 (Okay guys, this guy isn't me. But I will tell you he's been on since 2008, helped Sheldesky find where known rule breakers were so he could go on and ban them, etc. You may not know him but I respect this guy. Once again, its NOT me. He is really, truly nice and helpful. If hes reading this, Blox you rock!) The message read:

From: Sheldesky, 9:01 AM

Blox, I really need some assistance/help. I think 1x1x1 is back, but don't tell anyone on Roblox. Look, I'm giving you admin for now and the ban gun, a new secret gear for Admins. You shoot somebody and they're banned forever. Don't miss. Don't shoot anybody but 1x1x1. He just completely hacked me. Seriously, help.

Later, Blox replied:

From: Bloxrocks11, 11:12 AM

Sure Desky (his nickname for Sheldesky). I think currently he's at the game Town of Robloxia, I am getting some pictures of it – oh dear god. He just hacked it so he has twelve ban miniguns on his arms, he's giant, blowing everything up and terrorising the game. If we don't stop him then god help me but Roblox will de destroyed. I will meet you there, on his game. Whatever you do, get the job as a policeman. It's the only way that you'll get the ban gun.

Quickly, Sheldesky rushed onto the games section. He searched for the game, joined Bloxrocks11's server and got the job as a policeman. Or atleast tried. Whenever he did, a message would read: 1x1x1 dose not permit you to. So he got a job as a criminal, the only other one that let him have a gun.

He drove to the Police Station to meet Blox. He took the long route so 1x1x1 couldn't see him. He then entered the Police Station and found Blox behind the reception desk. "What are you doing there, we have to stop that hacker!" yelled Sheldesky. "I'm regening the helicopter and hijacking it's system so the minigun on it bans when it hits somebody. Be more patient." answered Blox calmly.

"There!" exclaimed Blox suddenly. "Get in the driver seat, I'll shoot at 1x1x1. Wait for me, I am just making an announcement to the terrified citizens hiding in their homes." Sheldesky ran outside, and climbed the ladder to the roof of the Police Station, where there was a helicopter. He hid underneath the driver seat praying 1x1x1 wouldn't see him.

Blox got on the police microphone. "Everybody, don't worry. Sheldesky is here, and we are dealing with him. Do not leave this game, no matter how tempting. If you do, 1x1x1 may find you and ban you forever." Blox then got climbed upto the helicopter, and jumped in, grasping the minigun. "Go, go, go!" yelled Blox. Sheldesky speeded over to where 1x1x1 was ruining the hospital. "Blox, you idiot, 1x1x1 saw that announcement!" realised Sheldesky out loud. "Relax, I made it so it was only heard by everyone but him!" said Blox, "I'm not a tool."

Getting closer 1x1x1 noticed them. "You can't stop me, fools." mocked 1x1x1 menacingly. Telamon frowned, and opened fire. 1x1x1 then quickly blocked his whole body with a gigantic shield. "Weak minded fools!" jeered 1x1x1, "My turn!" There was then a rumble as a gigantic missile came speeding towards Blox and Telamon.

Is this the end?


End file.
